The present invention relates to a belt-drive CVT (continuously variable transmission) having a rotation state detecting device.
In a related art, to detect a rotation state (such as the number of revolutions and a rotation speed) of a pulley that has a belt pressed between a stationary pulley (a stationary sheave) and a movable pulley (a movable sheave), a belt-drive CVT in which an annular protruding portion having detection teeth for a rotation sensor is formed on a back surface of an outer circumferential portion of the stationary pulley has been known. For example, such a belt-drive CVT is disclosed in Japanese is Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-295613 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2002-295613”).